TC-5 Fusion Cannon
The Fusion Cannon is a weapon featured in System Shock 2 and the last non-organic weapon one can find. This weapon fires a slow, powerful projectile and resemble the ultimate weapons in some old school shooters. Requirements The Fusion Cannon requires Heavy Weapons skill level 6 and Strength 6 to use. No research is required. Locations There are only three Fusion Cannons in the game: *The first one is carried by a corpse located near the Transmitter, on the Recreational Deck, and is broken; *The second one is located on Rickenbacker Deck A and either a Speed Booster or Kinetic Redirection is required to obtain it; *The last one is located inside a High Security Crate next to the resurrection station on Rickenbacker Deck A. Ammunition Types *'Prisms' - Uncommon ammunition which is good energy storage medium and allows the Fusion Cannon to deal Energy damage. Damage Table Firing Modes *'NORM' (Primary mode) - It fires a slow projectile when the trigger is pulled. *'DEATH' (Secondary mode) - It fires a even slower projectile when the trigger is pulled, but deals significantly more damage. Modifications *Level 1 - Increases clip size from 40 to 80 and increases damage by 10%. *Level 2 - Reduces reload time by 2/3 and increases damage to a total of 25%. Strategies *Due to the slow projectile speed, this weapon should only be used on slow/stationary foes, such as Turrets and droids. *DEATH mode inflicts more damage and has a larger blast radius, but does not use any extra amount of ammunition. Arguably, it should be used as the default firing mode. *Although being a level 6 weapon, when one eventually fulfills the requirements of the Fusion Cannon, the Grenade Launcher actually does a lot more damage than it. Bear in mind that level 6 weapons cannot receive any bonus damage from combat skills. **The Fusion Cannon can only deal 100% more damage to fully mechanical opponents, while EMP Grenades can deal 300% more damge to them. Moreover, the Grenade Launcher has different types of ammo to handle different types of enemies. *The ammo used by the Fusion Cannon, prisms, is common to find on later levels and is very inexpensive to purchase. In fact, only standard bullets are cheaper than prisms, and thus making this weapon reliable. *One can actually use the Fusion Cannon as a backup weapon, and a replacement of the Pistol, which is often used by Heavy Weapon specialists to eliminate Cameras and Worms. This weapon should come in handy whenever it is too wasteful to consume a grenade. *Prevent to use this weapon in close range at all cost, since the blast damage can heavily hurt the player. *This weapon shares ammo with the Stasis Field Generator. If one intends to upgrade his Heavy Weapon skill to level 6, it is advised to keep the prisms for the Fusion Cannon, as it is generally more practical. Trivia *The Fusion Cannon is similar to both the BFG9000 in classic Doom games and the BFG10k in Quake 2. All these weapons fire slow, green projectiles which is capable of dealing a large amount of damage to all enemies within the blast radius.